Der Erbe von Gryffindor und Slytherin
by Niniell
Summary: Schmerz und Leid beherrschen das Leben eines jungen Mannes, bis sich eine heilende Hand auf die geschundene Seele legt und sie streichelt und das Lieben, aber besonderst das Leben lehrt.
1. Prolog

_Hallo Leute. _

_Diese Storywird von mir,mit genehmigung der Autorin valentina, hier veröffentlicht. Alle Reviews werden natürlich an sie weitergeleitet. _

_Ich übergebe nun das Wort an die Autorin:_

_Ich hab so viele tolle Storysgelesen und hab mich auch mal an einer versucht. __Also bitte schreibt mir Kommis ob ich die Story fortführen soll. __Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

_Paring: Harry Potter? __Warnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch __Empfohlenes Alter: 16 Kapietel: 1/9? (weitere folgen)_

* * *

**Prolog**

Der junge Mann der auf dem dreckigen, kalten Boden lag war gebrochen. Er war gebrochen von jahrelangem Missbrauch, körperlich wie seelisch.

Dieser junge Mann der auf dem Boden lag war Harry Potter. Der mächtige Retter der Zauberwelt, der Goldjunge Gryffindors.

Doch nichts an der Person erinnerte jemanden an einen Retter oder gar an einen Helden.

Unter der Schicht aus Blut, Schmutz und zerfetzter Kleidung konnte man dennoch einen gut aussehenden 16-Jährigen erkennen.

Harry war schlank, durchtrainiert und muskulös. Kein Gramm Fett war zuviel an seinem Körper, was wahrscheinlich durch die jahrelange mangelnde Ernährung bei seinen Verwanden kam.

Er hatte ein markantes, schmales Gesicht mit grünen Augen die sonst voll Lebensfreude funkelten.

Jetzt jedoch waren die Augen des jungen Mannes leer, hohl, leblos und voll Angs und Schmerz.

Plötzlich erklangen dumpfe, schwere Schritte die sich der Kellertür näherten. Harry begann zu zittern. Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf seinem Körper. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. Ein Wimmern kam über die blutleeren, aufgeplatzten Lippen.

Harry versuchte in die Ecke zu robben um sich zu verstecken doch waren seine Verletzungen zu stark, so dass er keuchend wieder auf den Boden zurück sank.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schlag flog die Kellertür auf und man konnte die Umrisse einer wuchtigen Gestalt sehen.

* * *

_Pls RR_


	2. Ein Leben, wie in der Hölle

_Hy Leute  
also ich hab mal wieder weiter geschrieben und ich hoffe sehr das es euch gefällt!  
Außerdem vielen herzlichen dank für die ganzen Kommis, hat mich voll angetrieben weiter zu schreiben alle  
ganz ganz doll knuddel, und es wäre ganz doll lieb von euch allen wenn ihr mir wieder so viele Kommis schreibt.  
Aber jetzt sollte ich wohl eher aufhören zu labbern damit ihr das Kapitel lesen könnt.  
Also viel Spaß!_

_Pairing: Harry Potter?  
Warnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
Empfohlenes Alter: 16  
__Kapitel: 2/9 (weitere folgen)_

* * *

**Ein Leben, wie in der Hölle**

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Große glasklare Tränen liefen in Strömen aus seinen Augen.

Der laute Knall ließ Harry innerlich zerbrechen. Zerbrechen vor der Angst, vor Verzweiflung und der Gewissheit  
was wieder kommen würde.

Die laute, dröhnende Stimme seines Onkel bohrte sich in seinen Kopf.  
Harry wurde am Kragen hochgerissen und bekam einen brutalen Schlag genau ins Gesicht.  
Er wimmerte und flehte seinen Onkel an:  
"Bitte... bitte Onkel Vernon ... bitte nicht!"

Doch sein Onkel überhörte die Klagelaute seines Neffen, riss ihm die Kleidung vom Körper und vergewaltigte ihn  
brutal so wie jeden Abend seit Ferienbeginn.  
Harrys Schmerzenschrei hallten durchs ganz Haus. Doch niemand würde ihm helfen, denn er war allein mit seinem  
Onkel, allein in seiner persönlichen Hölle gefangen.

_**Flashback:**_

Harry flog gegen den Wandschrank und blieb wimmernd auf dem Boden liegen.  
Sein Onkel stand breitbeinig und schnaufend über ihm.

"Deine Tante und Dudley fahren über die Ferien zu Magda.  
Glaub mir Bursche diese Ferien werden, trotz der Drohung von deinem Missgeburtenverein, zu deiner persönlichen  
Hölle."

Nach diesen Worten packte Vernon Harry an den Haaren und zog ihn brutal runter in den Keller in einen dunklen  
Raum, der ab jetzt ,nach den Worten seines Onkels, sein neuer Aufenthaltsraum war.

Der Raum stank nach vermodertem Holz und alles war voller Schmutz und Dreck.  
Harry der dachte das sein Onkel jetzt endlich Ruhe gab, hatte sich geirrt.  
In dieser Nacht wurde Harry zum Lustknaben Vernons, oder wie sein Onkel gehässig meinte zu seiner  
persönlichen Hure.

**_Flashback Ende_**

Harry wurde durch die Strahlen der Sonne geweckt die sich durch das winzige Kellerfenster  
zwängten.  
Sein Kopf dröhnte, sein Kiefer schmerzte von dem gestrigen Schlag und sein Körper war taub vor Schmerzen  
und Kälte. Harry stemmte sich mühsam auf die Ellebogen und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut.  
Er lag in einer Lache seines eigenes Blutes, doch das störte ihn wenig.  
Der junge, geschändete Mann robbte zu dem Deckenhaufen in einer Ecke und ließ sich stöhnend darauf nieder.  
Harry störte es wenig das er nackt dalag oder dass sein Bauch vor Hunger knurrte.

In seinem Kopf hämmerte immer wider nur ein Gedanke: "Endlich sterben, endlich Erlösung von dieser Qual!"

Er hatte schon lang die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben. Wie Harry zufällig mitbekam schickte sein Onkel  
Hedwig immer mit einer Nachricht das es ihm gut ginge zu seinen Freunden. Und Fluchtversuche brachten auch  
nichts. Harry hatte es einmal versucht und das reichte vollkommen aus um nie wieder an Flucht zu denken.

_**Flashback:**_

Harry schlich vorsichtig zur Haustür. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von den vergangenen Schlägen und  
Missbräuchen. Jedoch kam kein Laut über die Lippen des 16-jährigen.  
Gleich, gleich war er an der Tür nur noch wenige Schritt.  
Doch sein Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen als er fühlte wie er an den Haaren zurückgerissen wurde.  
Harry schrie auf und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu befreien, doch sein Körper war zu geschwächte und gegen  
seinen massigen Onkel kam er eh nicht an.

Harry wurde zurück zur Kellertür geschleppt, nebenbei brüllte sein Onkel ihm die ganze Zeit ins Ohr, so dass  
er dachte er sei schon taub.  
Harry wurde die Treppe runter gestoßen und prallte mit voller Wuchte gegen die Steinwand.  
Vor seinen Augen tanzten Sterne und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er jeden Augenblick zerbrechen.

Doch das war nicht alles, nein der erste Schlag sauste mit einem dumpfen Aufpralle in seinen Magen.  
Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und Schrie, nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, um Hilfe.  
Die ganze Nacht prügelte sein Onkel noch auf ihn ein bis er am Morgen durch seine eigene Erschöpfung aufhören  
musste und mit den Worten ging:  
"Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre Bursche! Versuch nieder so was. VERSTANDEN!"

**_Flashback Ende_**

Harry sank über seinen Gedanken in eine wohltuende Ohnmacht in der er endlich frei und ohne Schmerzen wahr.  
Aber wie lange?

Die dunkle Gestalt die aus einer Ecke des Kellers trat war geschockt, sie war nicht nur geschockt sie war entsetzt.  
Die Person streifte sich die Kapuze ab und langes, weißblondes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Man sah weit  
aufgerissene eisblaue Augen in einem männlichen, markantem Gesicht, dessen feingliederige Züge sich vor Ekel  
über den Geruch und Entsetzten über das grade gesehene verzerrten.

Die Gestalt die eindeutig ein Mann war streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und fuhr dem ohnmächtigen Jungen  
über die blutige, geschwollene Wange.

Er starte noch einmal kurz auf die missbrauchte Gestalt des jungen Mannes vor sich und drehte sich mit einem:  
"Das glaub ich ja nicht, diese verdammten Muggel! Tom muss ihn einfach da jetzt rausholen, vor allem wenn ich  
ihm sage wie es dem Jungen geht!", um und verschwand ins blaue hinein.

Harry bekam von dem alles nichts mit, er war im Moment mit sich und der Welt im Einklang. Ruhe, Frieden  
und Geborgenheit vermittelnd breitete die Ohnmacht ihre Schwingen über ihn aus und ließ in für kurze Zeit  
vergessen. Vergessen wie es in der Hölle zugeht.  
Selbst die Pläne seiner Rettung an einem weit entfernten Ort würden ihn jetzt nicht kümmern. Er wollte einfach  
nur vergessen.

**Riddle Manor:**

Der Mann der eben noch in dem Zimmer des jungen Harry Potters stand, schritt eilig durch die verwirrenden  
Gänge der alten Burg, dem Thronsaal entgegen.  
Mit einem Knall flogen die Tore zum Saal auf und der Mann, Lucius Malfoy, blieb keuchend vor einem großen  
Stuhl stehend, in dem ein schwarzhaariger Herr in den besten Jahren saß, verbeugte sich hastig im Bewusstsein  
seiner Pflicht und stieß unter seinen stoßweißen Atemzügen hervor:  
"Tom verzeih das ich hier so rein platze aber es ist einfach zu grausam um es lange aufzuschieben!"

Tom, oder auch der gefürchtete Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten der am meisten unter dem Namen Du-weißt-schon-wer  
bekannt war, sah mit seinen blutroten Augen auf seinen keuchenden Diener hinab und bat ihn, mit besorgter Stimme,  
zu erzählen was los sei.

Lucius setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinen Meister und jahrelangen besten Freund und berichtete, was er  
eben auf seinen Beobachtungszügen gesehen hatte.

Ein entsetztes Keuchen seitens Voldemord folgte darauf!

* * *

_Pls R&R_


	3. Wahrheit oder Lüge?

_Hy Leute!  
Danke für eure Kommis.  
Ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Bis zum nächsten mal!  
Kurze Anhang noch mal: Sorry Leute hab aus versehen nur das halbe Kapitel gepostet,  
ich hab mich schon gewundert weil einer geschrieben hat das es fehlt wie Harry zu Tom  
kommt und hab meinen Fehler gemerkt, also hier das ganze Kapitel!  
Bitte bitte nich böse sein!_

**Minni:** Ich find auch, dass die Chaps ein wenig kurz sind, aber ich kann daran nichts  
ändern, da ich die Story ja nur für valentina veröffentliche. Die Chaps werden noch ein  
wenig länger, so ca. 6-7 Words Seiten (auch wenn das nicht unbedingt kang ist)

_Pairing: Harry Potter?  
Warnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
Empfohlenes Alter: 16  
Kapitel: 3/9?_

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Lüge?**

Klack, Klack, Klack!  
Langsam drang das Geräusch schmerzhaft in die benebelten Sinne von Harry vor.  
Zerriss die wohltuende Ohnmacht um ihn herum. Klärte seine Sinne und lichtete den Nebel, der  
vor seinem inneren Auge schwebte.

In Harrys Kopf dröhnte alles, doch den Jungen störte das wenig. Langsam nahm er seine  
Umgebung wieder war. Doch Harry dachte, er müsse noch träumen, denn er lag auf einem  
weichen Bett in duftende Kissen gebettet. Es roch herrlich frisch und sauber.  
Nach einiger Zeit hielt er es jedoch nicht mehr aus. Er wollte wissen was hier los war und vor  
allem wo er war!

Der Retter der Zauberwelt öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blinzelte ein paar mal.  
Die gleißenden Sonnenstrahlen blendeten ihn und trugen nicht dazu bei, dass seine  
Kopfschmerzen verschwanden. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wurde nur noch schlimmer. Doch das  
störte den jungen Mann jetzt wenig.

Harry setzte sich mühsam auf und sah sich mit wachsendem Erstaunen um  
Er lag in einem riesigen Himmelbett das in Grün und Silber gehalten war. Das Bett stand in  
einem gemütlichen Zimmer, dass mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und mit einem silbrig-grünen  
Teppich ausgelegt war. In dem riesigen Kamin in der Ecke brannte ein munteres Feuer,  
obwohl es Juli war.

Davor standen 2 kuschelige Sesseln , die, wie sollte es anders sein auch in einem Grünton  
waren. Harry merkte außerdem auch das er nicht mehr nackt und blutverschmiert war, nein  
er roch und fühlte sich frisch gewaschen.

Er trug einen schwarzen Schlafanzug und spürte einige Verbände darunter waren.  
So gut alles auch aussah und sich anfühlte, keimte in dem Strubbelkopf doch plötzlich  
Misstrauen und Angst hoch.  
Wo war er hier? Wie kam er hierher?

Harry sah sich noch einmal genau im Raum um und entdeckte eine dunkle Eichentür an der  
linken Wand. Sie war der einzige Ausgang in die Freiheit, außer natürlich die Fenster doch  
Harry hatte vom Bett aus gesehen das er in einem Turm lag.

Aber der Abenteurer war sich nicht mal so sicher ob er aus dem gemütlichen, kuscheligen  
Bett aufstehen wollte und zu dem zurück kehren was sich seine Freunde nannte.  
Denn Harry hatte kurz vor Schuljahresende unabsichtlich ein Gespräch zwischen Hermine  
und Ron belauscht das ihn stark an der Freundschaft der beiden zweifeln ließ. Er wollte es  
zuerst nicht glauben, ja sie hatten sich Sorgen gemacht waren ihm immer zur Seite gestanden,  
aber doch war es nur kalte Berechnung gewesen nach dem Gespräch zu urteilen.

_Flashback:  
_  
"Ron ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr mich ständig wegen diesem Idioten, der  
sich der Retter unserer Welt nennt, in Gefahr zu bringen!"  
Hermine stöhnte gefrustet auf und sah ihren langwierigen Freund mit einem trotzigen  
Gesichtsausdruck an.

Ron wollte etwas sagen doch wurde er schroff von Hermine unterbrochen:  
"Ron du willst doch auch nicht dein Leben verlieren für diesen Volldödel, wir haben uns  
doch eh damals nur mit ihm angefreundet weil er berühmt ist. Bitte Ron ich mag nicht mehr.  
Sie dir doch nur an wer wegen ihm schon alles Verreckt ist! Ich will nicht so enden wie Sirius,  
Cedric und seine Eltern!"

Um ihren Worten mehr Bedeutung zu übermitteln wedelte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor  
dem Gesicht des Rotschopfes herum.  
Dieser brummte nur ein hhhm den gegen Hermine hatte er eh keine Chance seine Meinung  
anzubringen!

_Flashback Ende_

Eine Stimme riss Harry aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.  
"Na, auch schon aufgewacht junger Herr! Wir dachten uns schon du würdest gar nicht mehr  
in diese Welt zurückkehren!"  
Harry drehte sich ruckartig in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Jetzt wusste er auch  
durch was das Geräusch das ihn geweckt hatte entstand. Der 16-jährige blickte ungläubig  
auf keinen anderen als seinen Todesfeind Nr.1. Er keuchte entsetzt auf und wollte aus dem  
Bett springen, sank jedoch mit einem Schmerzenslaut zurück in die Kissen.

Voldemort eilte auf Gryffindors Goldjungen zu und sah in bestürzt und besorgt zugleich an.  
Harry krabbelte, so gut es ging mit seinen Verletzungen, vor dem dunklen Lord davon. Er  
ließ sich in der hintersten Ecke des Bettes vorsichtig nieder, sah Voldemort misstrauisch an  
und fragte mit leiser Stimme:  
"Was mache ich hier? Wie komm ich hier her? Und zum Teufel wieso bin ich noch nicht Tod,  
oder willst du mich zu Tode Quälen?"

Tom Antwortete mit entgleistem Gesichtsausdruck:  
"Aber Harry wo denkst du hin. Wie kommst du den auf diese Gedanken?"  
"Ganz einfach, du bist der Dunkle Lord! Ich mein, Hallo, ich sitz hier vor meinem Erzfeind der  
mich seit Jahren Tod sehen will. Gegen den ich schon x-mal gekämpft hab!"

"Harry ich bitte dich hör mir nur zu! Lass es mich erklären. Ich weiß unsere Zusammentreffen  
waren nicht grade lustig und ungefährlich, doch bitte las mich erklären. Ich will dir nichts tun,  
ganz im Gegenteil!"  
"Wieso sollte ich gerade dir vertrauen?"  
"Vielleicht weil ich dich aus diesem, diesem Haus herausgeholt hab. Ich will nur das es dir gut  
geht, oder ist irgendein alter Sack namens Dumbledore gekommen um dich zu retten?"

Harrys Stimme klang bitter als er antwortete:  
"Dumbledore ist der letzte Idiot. Ich bin doch nur eine Schachfigur für ihn. Wenn ich dich erst  
besiegt habe ist es ihm doch egal ob ich verrecke oder sonst was mit mir geschieht.  
Genauso meine so genannten "Freunde". Gut ich hör dir zu, aber das heißt noch lange nicht  
das ich dir vertraue! Ok?"  
"Gut Harry lass mich erklären und dann lass uns weiter sehen!"

Tom sah in die trüben, leblosen Augen Harrys und sein Entschluss dem Jungen die  
Wahrheit zu sagen und glaubhaft zu machen und ihm zu helfen festigte sich immer mehr. Mit  
sanfter Stimme begann er zu sprechen:  
"Weist du Harry, damals als ich noch jung war hab ich auch einmal geliebt. Und das mit  
ganzem Herzen. Er hieß Christoph. Ja ich war homosexuell, und auch er war ein sehr  
mächtiger Magier. Chris war so um die 7 Jahre jünger als ich. Doch er hat mich genauso  
innig geliebt wie ich ihn. Er wollte damals einer meiner Gefolgsleute werden, doch wir hatten  
uns auf den ersten Blick ineinander verliebt.  
Nach einigen Jahren in denen wir ein glückliches Paar waren heirateten wir und glaub mir  
ich war glücklich wie nie zuvor!"

Harry fragte sich, was das mit ihm zu tun hatte, hörte jedoch aufmerksam zu.  
Der Strubbelkopf sah erstaunt auf, als Riddles Augen zu leuchten anfingen und so voll Liebe  
und Sehnsucht waren, dass Harry ihm einfach glauben musste.

Der Goldjunge hing regelrecht an Toms Lippen, als dieser aus seinen glücklichen Erinnerungen  
auftauchte und begann weiter zu erzählen:  
"Wir waren auf den Tag genau 2 Jahre verheiratet, als er sich ein Kind wünschte. Ich war  
sofort damit einverstanden, denn es war auch ein sehnlichster Wunsch von mir.  
Chris nahm den Fruchtbarkeitstrank ein und wurde schwanger. Unser Glück war perfekt!  
Selbst bei den ganzen Todessern herrschte glückliche Stimmung.  
Immerhin würde bald mein Nachfolger geboren.  
Doch es kam anders, ganz anders!"

Bei diesen Worten senkte sich ein Schatten über die glühenden Rubine des dunklen Lords.  
"Einen Abends - es musste im 8 Schwangerschaftsmonat gewesen sein - kündigte sich  
das Baby an. Es war etwas früh, doch nicht bedrohlich. Wir machten uns also auf ins St.  
Mungo. Ich war furchtbar aufgeregt und freute mich riesig auf das Baby.  
Doch plötzlich gab es Komplikationen und sie mussten im Hospital eine Not-OP ansetzen.  
Ich hatte schon vorher ein ungutes Gefühl, danach wusste ich warum.  
Weißt du damals konnte ich noch einfach so ins St. Mungo ohne das gleich alle Auroren  
verständigt wurden.

Doch Dumbledore kannte mich schon. Ja, ich war bekannt und gefürchtet aber noch  
lange nicht so wie Heutzutage, die meisten kannten mich nur vom Namen und von den  
Berichten in der Zeitung her. Vor Jahren war ich auch nicht so grausam wie heute. Das fing  
alles in dieser Nacht an.  
Dumbledore wusste von meinem Nachfolger und er versuchte in den Monaten der  
Schwangerschaft alles daran zusetzen mein Kind auszulöschen. Denn wir beide, Chris  
und ich, stammten von je einem mächtigen Zauberer ab. Ich stammte selbstverständlich  
von Salazar Slytherin ab und Chris stammte von Godric Gryffindor ab.

Der alte Sack wusste genau das, dass er mächtigste Nachfolger aller Zeiten sein würde.  
Wie das Glück, oder für mich Unglück sich abspielte, war Dumbledore zufällig zur  
gleichen Zeit im St. Mungo, weiß Gott persönlich was er da trieb.  
Ich hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet. Die Details vielen mir erst Jahre später wieder ein  
und halfen mir zu begreifen.

Jedenfalls starb in dieser Nacht nicht nur mein Kind, nein auch Christoph ging von mir.  
Von da an steigerte sich meine Herrschaft ins unermessliche ich wollte vergessen,  
vergessen was passiert war.  
So verging die Zeit und, nun ja, ich brachte deine Eltern um. Doch in dieser Nacht  
passierte mehr. Dumbledore sagte doch zu dir ich übergab dir einen Teil meiner  
Fähigkeiten, nicht?"

Harry nickt eifrig mit dem Kopf!  
"Das stimmt jedoch nicht. In all den Jahren ohne Körper überlegte ich mir immer  
wieder, wie konnte das passieren?  
Ich hatte die dümmsten Ideen, doch eine Idee festigte sich immer mehr sie ließ mich  
nicht mehr los. Zu dieser Zeit konnte ich nicht viel tun und so musste ich warten bis  
ich wieder auferstanden war um meine Gedanken zu überprüfen.  
Als ich zurück war, schickte ich alle meine Diener aus um die Wahrheit zu erforschen  
und fand sie schließlich durch die Eroberung des Ministeriums. Ja das Ministerium  
unterliegt mir Harry."

Harry starrte Tom entsetzt an!  
"Mein Kind starb damals nie. Nein der alte Kreis hatte da irgendetwas gedreht und  
das Baby vertauscht. Auch wusste ich damals nicht ob ich überhaupt ein Mädchen  
oder einen Sohn hatte und als ich dann hörte das ich Vater eines Mädchen war stieg  
der Gedanke immer mehr in mir auf meine Tochter kennen zu lernen.  
Doch das wurde nichts, denn ich hatte meine eigene Tochter vor Jahren umgebracht.  
Sie starb mit meinem Fall.

Ja Harry meine Tochter war Lilian Evans. Dumbledore pflanzte meiner Tochter nach  
ihrer Geburt einer Barriere ein. Somit konnte die mächtige Schwarze Magie nicht  
durchbrechen. Danach gab er sie einer Muggelfamilie zur Adoption frei.  
In der Nacht als deine Mutter sich für dich opferte übertrug sie dir ihre Fähigkeit und  
ihre Macht. Zwar unbewusst aber sie übertrug sie dir. Als ich dann herausfand das du  
mein Enkel bist und hörte wie es dir ergeht, hatte ich meinen Entschluss gefasst.

Obwohl ich dich umbringen wollte und trotz unserer Feindschaft, hoffte ich dich zu  
überzeugen und entwickelte einen Plan wie ich dich hierher bringen könnte.  
Außerdem muss man auch dazusagen das die Prophezeiung, die dir bestimmt jetzt im  
Kopf rumspuckt, keinesfalls wahr ist.

Es gibt wahre Prophezeiungen doch an dieser war nichts dran. Vielleicht hilft dir ja  
auch dabei mir zu glauben die Tatsache das Dumbledore dich jahrelang zu deinen  
angeblichen Verwanden geschickt hatte und dich leiden ließ.

Du Harry bist mein rechtmäßiger Erbe. Du Harry bist der Nachfahrer Slytherins und  
Gryffindors. Mein Junge, ich hab dir die Wahrheit erzählt. Jetzt musst du entscheiden,  
ob du mir glaubst oder nicht."  
Mit diesen Worten stand Voldemort auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.  
Harry saß gekrümmt auf seinem Bett und starrte fassungslos vor sich hin.

Voldemort sein Großvater? Seine Mutter Voldemorts Tochter? Er Erbe 2-er mächtiger  
Zauberfamilien?  
Harry konnte es nicht glauben doch Toms Augen sprachen die Wahrheit und irgendwie  
keimte Hoffnung in Harry auf, dass das alles nicht nur ein Traum war.  
Der junge Mann hörte wie sein "Großvater" das Zimmer verlassen wollte und plötzlich  
hatte Harry einen Entschluss gefasst. Er sagte mit klarer und ruhiger Stimme zu Tom:

* * *

_Ich weiß. Ist ein Mieser Cliff, aber wenn ihr mich mit ein paar Reviews gnädig stimmt, geht es vielleich heute noch weiter. Mal sehen... eg_


	4. Harrys Entscheidung

_Hy Leute!_

_Ich präsentiere euch jetzt mein neues Kapitelchen ganz stolz ist_

_Auch sag ich ganz, ganz doll danke fürdas liebe Kommi Minni. Freut mich, dass es dir  
gefällt. dich lieb knuddel  
Und ja, es war ein bisschen fies an der Stelle aufzuhören, aber was is ne (doch hoffentlich)  
gute Story ohne Spannung, oder?_

_Ach ich fasel und fasel und ihr wollt doch bestimmt endlich lesen also mach ich jetzt mal  
Schluß und wünsch euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_PS: Bitte, bitte flehentd anguck schreibt wieder so viele liebe Reviews bitttteeeeeeeee_

_Pairing: Harry Potter?  
Warnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
Empfohlenes Alter: 16  
__Kapitel: 3/9?_

* * *

****

Harrys Entscheidung - und was passiert dann?

Der junge Mann hörte wie sein "Großvater" das Zimmer verlassen wollte und plötzlich hatte H  
arry einen Entschluss gefasst. Er sagte mit klarer und ruhiger Stimme zu Tom:  
"... Ich, ... ich glaub dir!"

Du-weißt-schon-wer drehte sich überrascht zu seinem Enkel um und sah ihn ungläubig an.  
Tom stieß, nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte mit heiserer, krächzender  
Stimme hervor: "Harry... Harry Danke! Ich kann es nicht fassen, du glaubst mir.  
Weißt du wie glücklich du mich machst!"

Tom Vorlost Riddle ging zu dem Himmelbett, in dem ein junger Mann saß, der immer noch nicht  
so recht an sein neu gewonnenes Glück glauben konnte.  
Er setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett um den Jungen zu Danken, doch bevor der dunkle Lord sich  
versah, hatte Harry sich in seine Arme geworfen und zu schluchzen begonnen.  
Tom war für einige Sekunden überrascht, kannte er den Schwarzhaarigen sonst immer nur Hart im  
nehmen und sich ohne Angst seinen Aufgaben stellend, doch legte er seine Arme um ihn, nachdem  
er sich von dem Gefühlsausbruch Harrys erholt hatte, und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

Von Zeit zu Zeit strich Voldemord dem zitternden Bündel in seinen Armen beruhigend über den  
Kopf und murmelte leise Worte in Harrys Ohr.  
Harry befreite sich nach einiger Zeit aus den Armen seines Großvaters, lächelte verlegen und  
meinte: "Du musst mich ja für ne ganz schöne Memme halten. Lieg hier heulend in den Armen  
von Voldemord und sollte mich doch lieber freuen, dass ich endlich eine Familie gefunden hab!"

Riddle grinste nur, lachte leise auf und wandte sich an Harry:  
"Alles Weitere besprechen wir wenn es dir wieder besser geht mein Junge.  
Diese Muggel werden dafür büßen was sie dir angetan haben! Aber nun schlaf dich gesund  
und alles Weitere sehen wir morgen!"  
Auf Harrys Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen und in seine Augen trat ein spitzbübisches Funkeln.

Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen plumpsen und sagte mit spöttischem Ton:  
"Klar doch Opilein, immer zu diensten!"  
Der Dunkle Lord stand lachend auf, wuschelte Harry durch die ohnehin in alle Richtungen  
abstehenden Haare und antwortete mit einem Lächeln:  
"Das, dass ist eindeutig mein Enkel. Mit Sarkasmus und Spott erfüllt!"

Harry hörte die Worte seines Großvaters, lächelte glücklich und bevor Tom das Zimmer  
verlassen konnte war er schon in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf gesunken.  
Voldemord schloss leise die Tür und immer noch mit dem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem  
Gesicht, weil er seinen Enkel überzeugt hatte, schritt er gemächlich den Gang entlang um sich  
seiner Arbeit zu widmen.

_Ein paar Tage später_

Harry sah gespannt zwischen seinem Großvater, Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape hin und her.  
Als der junge Mann vorhin den Thronsaal betrat und von seinem Großvater, Voldemord, erfuhr,  
dass Snape ein Spion war, aber für den dunklen Lord selbst, wäre er beinahe den Stuhl runter  
gekracht.

Einen noch größeren Schock bekam der Gryffindor jedoch, als genau der Severus Snape, der  
Mensch der ihn am meisten hasste und schikanierte, vor dem Fall bewahrte.  
Und das mit einem LÄCHELN!  
Nach einigen malen tief ein- und aus atmen bekam Harry sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder  
zurück und wartete jetzt gespannt darauf was sein Großvater vor hatte.

Umso weiter die Erzählung über den Plan vorschritt, umso mehr sackte Harrys Mund Richtung  
Boden. Der schwarze Strubbelkopf war einerseits total begeistert aber andererseits auch  
misstrauisch, ob alles hinhauen würde.  
Während sich der dunkle Lord mit den anderen beiden Männern unterhielt, ließ sich Harry alles  
noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen:

Als erstes würde seine gesamte Macht, vor allem die schwarzmagische, mit einem Zaubertrank  
freigesetzt werden.  
Dann würde man ihm einen Crashkurs über den Gebrauch und über die Kontrolle seiner Magie  
geben. Gut, alles halb so schlimm.

Sein Großvater, wie Harry Voldemord schon in Gedanken nannte, meinte das wenn die Magie  
freigesetzt wäre es einfach sei sie zu Kontrollieren und das er wahrscheinlich die meisten  
Zaubersprüche locker aus dem Ärmel konnte ohne sie vorher zu üben!  
Auch sollte er zurück nach Hogworts - worauf Harry vor allem bestand, denn es war ja sein  
Zuhause - und seinen Abschluss machen.  
Harry fing an zu Grinsen, als er an das Gesicht Voldemords dachte, dass bei seinem bestehen  
nach Hogwarts zu gehen, zu einer undefinierten Grimasse verzogen war.

Immer noch belustig darüber setzte Harry seine Gedanken fort:  
Da er ja auch darauf bestanden hatte seinem Großvater zu helfen, sollte sein Aufenthalt in  
Hogwarts, da er den Stoff wahrscheinlich dann ja kannte, vor allem darin bestehen  
Dumbledore - etwas abgeschwächt gesagt - auszuquetschen!

Auch sollte er noch in den Ferien als Toms Nachfolger vorgestellt werden, sozusagen als  
kleiner Lord. Harry sah diesem Treffen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, aber man würde  
sehen! Auch sollte er so tun, als wäre er über die Ferien einfach ausgebüchst, weil es ihm  
bei den Dursleys zuviel wurde.

Des jungen Mannes Gedanken verdunkelten sich augenblicklich, als er an die Dursleys dachte,  
aber insbesondere an seinen Onkel.  
Harry hatte das Vergangene bis jetzt verdrängt und auch der dunkle Lord sprach das Thema  
nicht mehr an.  
An Voldemord haftete offenbar noch das letzte Gespräche und die damit verbundenen Bilder.

_Flashback_

Du-weist-schon-wer sah angespannt auf seinen Enkel hinab.  
Er hatte Harry gerade dazu ermutigt doch mit ihm über den Missbrauch zu reden, mit dem  
Argument das es ihm danach bestimmt besser ginge.

Seitdem war kein Wort mehr gefallen. Der Erbe der zwei Mächtigen Zauberer saß mit tief  
gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern auf dem Bett, scheinbar nicht gewillt seine Meinung  
dazu abzugeben.

Tom hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben heute noch eine Antwort zu bekommen, als der  
junge Mann vor ihm plötzlich den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.  
Riddle liefen eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken, eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme und sein  
Innerstes schien zu gefrieren.

Der Blick mit dem er angesehen wurde, war milde ausgedrückt einfach grauenhaft.  
Die Augen seines Enkels waren so voll Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Hass.  
So voll Hass auf seinen Onkel und das was er ihm angetan hatte.

Harrys Stimme war klirrend kalt und abwesend:  
"Ich kann noch nicht über... ü... ber diese, diese Sache reden!"  
Doch im nächsten Satz taute seine Stimme auf, war voller Zuneigung und Hoffnung:  
"Aber ich möchte dir danken, ... Großvater! Das du dir um mich Sorgen machst. Das hat bis  
jetzt nur ein einziger Mensch gemacht und ich hab ihn in den Tot getrieben."

Der ganze Schmerz über den Verlust Sirius vibrierte nur so in der Stimme des Wuschelkopfs.  
Ein paar durchsichtige Tränen schlichen sich in die wunderschönen und doch voll Schmerz  
funkelnden Smaragde.  
Voldemord zog Harry in seine Arme und murmelte leise an dessen Ohr:  
"... Das ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich mir Sorgen mach!"

_Flashback Ende_

Eine dunkle, angenehm warme Männerstimme riss den 16-jährigen aus seinen Gedanken.  
Harry sah irritiert auf und brachte nur ein nicht sehr geistreiches "... ähhh, ... WAS?" zustande.  
Die drei Herren mittleren Alters sahen schmunzelnd auf den verdutzt dreinblickenden Harry.

Der dunkle Lord lachte leise auf und meinte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen:  
"Na mein Junge, in was für atemberaubenden Erinnerungen schwebst du den?"  
Doch bereute er seine Worte daraufhin gleich, als er den unheimlichen Schmerz und die Qual  
in den Augen seines Gegenübers sah.

Tom räusperte sich, sah Harry entschuldigend an und wiederholte seine Frage von vorhin:  
"Ich wollte nur wissen wie du dich entschieden hast, Harry? Willst du das alles so machen wie  
besprochen oder hast du irgendwelche Einwände?"

Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy, die die Szene mit Schmunzeln beobachtet hatten sahen  
sich bei dem schmerzhaften Aufblitzen in Harrys Augen und Toms schnellen Themawechsel  
verwundert an.

Nach einigen Sekunden jedoch wurde ihnen klar wo der Junge mit seinen Gedanken war und  
die beiden wechselten verständnisvolle und mitleidige aber auch besorgte Blicke.  
Harry sah jeden der Männer nacheinander an, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und brachte dann  
leicht zitternd aber entschlossen seine Entscheidung vor:  
"... Ja, ich bin einverstanden!"

Ab da begann für den jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann ein neues Leben. Ein Leben voll neuer  
Eindrücke aber vor allem voll Glück!

* * *

_Pls R&R  
_


	5. Rückblick auf glückliche Zeiten

_Hy Leute, _

_Schade, dass es für das letzte Chap keine Reviews gab, aber ich werde trotzdem weiter Posten, auch wenn ich euch auf die Nerven gehe. Ich habe es valetina ja versprochen. Also ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch und jetzt wünsch ich euch nur noch viel Spaß beim lesen.  
_  
___Autor: Valentina  
Pairing: Harry Potter?  
Warnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
EmpfohlenesAlter: 16  
Kapitel: 5/10 (weitere folgen)  
Disclaimer: alles wie immer... _

_ist nicht meins, war nie meins und wird auch nie meins sein g  
_

**

* * *

**

**Rückblick auf glückliche Zeiten  
**

Einige der zu früh auf dem Gleis erschienenen Hogwartsschüler und Schülerinnen, warfen immer wieder unbehagliche aber auch verträumte Blicke zu einem jungen Mann der lässig an einer Wand lehnte.

Doch diesen schien es nichts auszumachen, denn er war zu tief in Gedanken versunken.  
Dieser schwarzhaarige Strubbelkopf war kein anderer als Harry Potter, mächtiger Zauberer, allgemein als Retter der Zauberwelt angesehen aber auch Schüler des Zauberinternats Hogwarts.

Harry hatte sich in den letzten Wochen prächtig erholt.  
Er hatte wieder ein normales Gewicht, seine Verletzungen waren vollständig verschwunden und in seinen Augen funkelte es wieder geheimnisvoll und lebenslustig.

Sein Körper war gestählt von den letzten harten Trainingswochen und die nervige Brille saß auch nicht mehr auf seiner Nase.  
Seine tiefschwarzen, glänzenden Haare hingegen ihm verspielt in die Augen und waren mit Blutroten Strähnen durchzogen.

(Harry hörte jetzt noch das Geschimpfe seines Großvaters: "Wie kannst du dich nur so verunstalten..." bla bla bla ... und immer so weiter!)  
Er war braungebrannt und auch um ein paar cm gewachsen, er war jetzt bestimmt um die 1,90 groß.

Sein schmales Gesicht war männlich geworden und zeigte meist eine kühle Maske.  
Der Gryffindor trug auch nicht mehr seine alten, schlabberigen Klamotten sondern die neusten und teuersten vom Markt, immerhin war er ja Voldemorts Enkel, und nach dessen Meinung musste er auch etwas darstellten.

Und das war dem inzwischen mächtigen Schwarzmagier durchaus recht.  
Durch all dies waren die bewundernswerten Blicke nicht unerwartet, doch auch die ängstlichen und misstrauischen Blicke waren vollkommen nachvollziehbar.

Harry war komplett dunkel gekleidet.  
Seine schwarze, mit vielen Schnallen und Taschen besetzte Skaterjeans ließ ihn wie einen Grufti wirken.  
Das wurde aber sofort durch das ärmellose, eng anliegende Shirt widerlegt und eher einem Gangster zugeteilt.

Um alles perfekt zu machen hatte der Schwarzhaarige schwere schwarze Stiefel, einen schwarzen Umhang, mit silbernen Schnallen, der seinen Körper umschmeichelte und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf.  
Das perfekte Outfit als getarnter Todesser, aber dennoch als heißer Todesser.

Doch Harry störte dies alles nicht. Er war mit seinen Gedanken in der Zukunft und der Vergangenheit, aber nicht in den Gegenwart, wo sie eigentlich hingehörten!

Er hatte Schiss, aber nicht wegen Dumbledore oder seiner Spionagearbeit, nein er hatte Schiss, weil er befürchtete, wenn er in die Fratzen von Ron und Hermine sähe, er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten könne und sie ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen würde.

Wenn der junge Mann daran dachte, dass er nur so vor Angst geschlottert hatte, als er bei einem Todessertreffen vorgestellt wurde, musste er über sich selbst grinsen.  
Zum Glück hatte er aber seine Fassade aufrecht erhalten!  
Denn jetzt war es einer der selbstverständlichsten Gesten die er überhaupt kannte.

Wie schon des Öfteren an diesem Tag tauchte Harry mit seinen Gedanken in die vergangenen Wochen ab und ließ noch einmal alles Revue passieren.  
_  
Der Tag nach Harrys Entscheidung_

Harry drehte sich gerade in seinem gemütlichen Bett um, schmatzte zufrieden und träumte weiter.  
Das war sein erster Traum seit langem der nicht von Tod und Qualen handelt, nein dieser Traum war etwas Besonderes!  
Der ehemalige Retter der Zauberwelt stand mitten in einem Raum, besser gesagt einer Duschkabine und zwar splitterfasernackt.

Gut nicht weiter schlimmer, aber da waren Hände, Hände die ihn Streichelten und die seinen Körper liebkosten.  
Er sah den dazugehörigen Körper nicht und gab es auch mit Zunahme der Streicheleinheiten auf nach diesem zu suchen.  
Jede Faser von Harrys Körper war erregt, als plötzlich das Fratzenhafte Gesicht von seinem Onkel vor ihm auftauchte.

Harry wollte schreien aber seine Stimme war nur ein leises krächzen.  
Sein Onkel kam immer näher und näher und in Harrys Körper rauschte die Angst, so wie das Blut in seinen Adern.  
Er hätte schon gedacht nicht mehr zu entkommen, als in jemand an der Schulter rüttelte und von dem Ort des Grauens holte.

Der junge Mann schlug mühsam die Augen auf, mit dem Gedanken im Kopf noch einmal entkommen zu sein.  
Da der eben Erwachte noch immer halb in seinen Träumen war verzerrte sich Snapes grinsendes Gesicht, das über ihn gebeugt war, fratzenhaft.

Harry schrie entsetzt auf und wollte aus dem Bett springen, doch wurde das nichts, denn er verhedderte sich im Laken und knallte mit voller Wucht kopfüber auf den harten Boden!  
Der Giftmischer wich erschrocken und verwirrt zurück und besah sich das Schauspiel, welches der Junge vor ihm ablieferte.

Der Goldene Gryffindor hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und war in eine sitzende Position übergegangen.  
Er hielt sich die Hand vor die blutende Nase und sah sich genauer um.  
Und erst jetzt erkannt der Junge wer wirklich hier war und was Traum war.

Eine halbe Stunde später, und einen missgelaunter Snape im Anhang, betrat Harry mit noch vom Sturz geschwollener Nase den Frühstückssaal.  
Auf dem Weg nach unten hatte Snape versucht ihn auszuquetschen, war jedoch mit der Antwort "Ich bin eben sehr empfindlich im Schlaf!" abgeblitzt.

Harry musste noch heute, über die Gesichter von Malfoy und dem dunklen Lord, grinsen.  
Das ganze Frühstück über hatten ihn die drei - der olle Snape hat sich wieder dran beteiligt - mit Fragen bombardiert.  
Aber Harrys Antwort war dieselbe wie bei Snape.

Der Struppelkopf wurde nach dem endlich entronnenen Frühstück in einen Großen Saal gebracht in dem einzig und allein ein Kessel stand.  
Schon aus dieser noch weiten Entfernung konnte der Nachfolger Voldemorts diesen bestialischen Geruch genießen, der aus dem Kessel unschuldig empordampfte.

"So Harry...", begann sein Großvater.  
"Du musst jetzt diesen Trank nehmen und wirst dann in eine 24-stündige Ohnmacht fallen in der deine Kräfte entfesselt werden! Bedenke aber, dass du danach sehr vorsichtig sein musst. Die kleinste falsche Reaktion und das ganze Schloss kann einstürzen, also sei vorsichtig.  
Es wird natürlich jemand bei dir sein wenn du aufwachst, aber dennoch muss Vorsicht gelten."

Harry brachte nur staunend über das eben gehörte ein "Wow, das is einfach voll geil!" heraus.  
Snape kam immer noch ziemlich missgelaunt auf Potter zu, drückte ihm den Becher in die Hand und befahl den Inhalt zu trinken.  
Der Enkel Voldemorts rümpfte die Nase, verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und setzte den Becher an die Lippen.

Noch ein gequälter blick zu seinem Großvater und Malfoy, die ihm beide lächelnd zunickten, und stürzte dann den Schleimigen Glibber runter.  
Noch bevor Harry sich überhaupt über den Geschmack ekeln konnte, war er schon in eine tiefe Ohnmacht geglitten.

Sein Körper wurde aufgefangen und auf ein Diwan gebettet, um dort der Dinge zuharren die die nächsten Stunden auf ihn einströmen würden.

* * *

_  
Euch um Reviews anfleh nach unten deut_


	6. Es ist überstanden

_Hallo ihr Süßen!_

Ich weiß, ich hab schon lange nicht mehr gepostet, aber ich hatte wegen der Vorbereitung auf die  
Zwischenprüfung keine Zeit. Auch war lange Zeit funkstille zwischen mir und der Autorin (Valentina) von  
Erbe und ich war kurz vor den verzweifeln, weil sie einfach nicht auf meine diversen Mails (und es waren  
wirklich viele) nicht geantwortet hat. Sie hat sich dann aber doch wieder gemeldet und mir erzählt, dass  
sie nach einem Motorradunfall lange Zeit mit Kopfverletzungen im Krankenhaus lag.  
Sie will es jetzt erst mal langsam angehen, da ihr das schreiben am PC noch sehr viele Kopfschmerzen  
bereitet, aber sie hat keinesfalls vor die FF aufzugeben.  
Als Trost habe ich von ihr einige Oneshots und eine neue FF, die ich jetzt nach und nach posten werde.  
Ich hoffe diese Woche noch ein oder zwei Kapitel on stellen zu können.  
Ich und auch Valetina bitten also etwas um Geduld.  
Arigato und bis zum nächsten mal 

_Autor: Valentina  
Pairing: Harry Potter?  
Warnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
EmpfohlenesAlter: 16  
Kapitel: 5/11 (weitere folgen)  
Disclaimer: alles wie immer..._

Ist nicht meins, war nie meins und wird auch nie meins sein g

°°...°° Gedanken einer Person

* * *

**Es ist überstanden- aber was wird daraus?**

Stille und Anspannung herrschten in dem großen, majestätischen Saal.  
Hunderte von Personen, die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt waren, bevölkerten den Raum.  
Die Gesichter, die hinter weißen Masken verborgen waren, sahen alle auf eine große, schlanke, in einem Umhang verborgene Gestalt - ihren Lord.

Voldemort schob seine Kapuze nach hinten und sein weißes, schlangenartiges Gesicht mit den glühend roten Augen und den farblosen Lippen kam zum Vorschein.  
Seine roten Rubine blickten eiskalt und voller Hass auf seine herab und ein gehässiges Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund.

Ein Zittern ging durch die Reihen der schwarzmagischen Zauberer und Hexen und verstärkte die Anspannung, die nun fast greifbar war und gepaart mit Angst und Schrecken in der Luft schwebte.

Zufrieden sah Tom auf seine Anhänger, die zitternd vor ihm standen. Er hatte sein Aussehen zu dem gemacht, was von ihm erwartet wurde: Angst einflößend und grässlich. Dem Ebenbild einer verunstalteten Kreatur gleich. Nur seine Freunde und der innere Todesserkreis wussten wie er wirklich aussah.

Die eiskalte, zischelnde Stimme ihres Meisters peitschte urplötzlich auf die wartenden Personen nieder und ließ sie aufschrecken.  
"Ich habe euch heute zusammen kommen lassen um euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen."  
Ein kurzes, aufsummendes Raunen flog über die Reihen hinweg, verstummte jedoch sofort bei dem aufklingenden Worten des dunklen Lords wieder.

"Es ist nun endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen um euch meinen Nachfolger vorzustellen. Ich will im Voraus deutlich machen, dass ihr ihm mit absoluter Unterworfenheit zu begegnen habt. Seine Befehle haben den gleichen Wert wie die meinigen. Wer ihn nicht als meinen Nachfolger, oder seinen zukünftigen Meister, anerkennt wird mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen.  
Dasselbe gilt auch wenn ein Verräter unter euch ist, oder irgendjemand einen Laut über das nun Kommende verliert. Aber nun will ich euch mit größtem Stolz meinen Nachfolger, meinen Enkel vorstellen!"

Eine große, schlanke und eindeutig männliche Person betrat den Raum durch eine Seitentür, schritt dem Lord anmutig entgegen und stellte sich neben ihn. Noch konnte niemand sehen wer dieser Mann war, da seine Gestalt, sowie sein Gesicht von einem tiefschwarzen, seidigen Umhang verborgen waren.

Die nächsten Worte Voldemorts prasselten auf die Todesser nieder und was sie nun erfuhren würde unvergesslich bleiben: "Darf ich vorstellen, Harry Potter, zukünftiger dunkler Lord und Anführer der dunklen Seite!"

Harry riss mit einem Ruck seine Kapuze nach hinten und blickte mit denselben leuchtend, roten Augen wie Voldemort auf die aufkeuchende Menschenmasse nieder. Nach den ersten Überraschungsmomenten wallten entsetzte Stimmen auf die durcheinander gewürfelte Wörter riefen.  
Mit tiefer, kalter und dröhnender Stimme sprach Harry in den Saal hinein: "Überraschend, nicht war?" Harry lachte kalt auf.

"Aber hört mir erst zu bevor ihr euch aufregt. Ich weiß, dass das was hier passiert unglaubwürdig ist, aber es ist war und ich kann und WILL das nicht ändern! Der dunkle Lord ist mein Großvater und ich somit sein Nachfolger und glaubt mir, ich bin stolz darauf von nun an zu den dunklen Reihen zu gehören.  
Ich werde euch mit Anerkennung, Respekt, aber auch mit Strenge und Härte zu führen versuchen.  
Momentan ist mein Großvater euer Herr und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir, wenn ich irgendwann mein Erbe antrete, gehorcht und genauso dient wie ihm.  
Ihr könnt darauf vertrauen, dass ich nichts mehr mit der weißen Seite zu tun habe! Sie hat mich grausames Erleben lassen und ich will nur noch das eine: VERNICHTUNG der weißen Magie und ihrer Anhänger. Ich weiß das es in euch brennt zu erfahren wie ich mich dem Dunklem zugewandt habe, aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Vertraut mir und ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!"

Die Stimme des jungen Mannes donnerte über die Köpfe der zusammengesunken Personen hinweg und brachte sie zum erschaudern. Was war mit dem Helden Dumbledores passiert, wo war der Retter und der Held der Weißen Magie geblieben?  
Die Menge wandte ihren Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu dem Lord und als dieser nickte und mit gebieterischer Stimme sagte: " So sei es!", brachen die Todesser erst vereinzelten und sehr leisen, aber in immer lauter werdenden Jubel aus.

Harry nickte ihnen wohlwollend zu und ließ seinen Blick über die verhüllten Gestalten gleiten. Das, was nun sein Großvater noch mit seinen Untergebenen besprach, bekam der gerade offiziell ernannte Nachfolger der dunklen Seite gar nicht mehr mit. Mit seinen Gedanken war Harry ganz wo anders.

°°Ich hätte mir nie vorgestellt, dass sie mir nach diesen wenigen, zwar präzisen, aber dennoch einfachen Worten so zujubeln würden. Eigentlich hab ich mir vorgestellt, dass mir Misstrauen und Feindlichkeit entgegen kommt. Aber umso besser, was beklag ich mich eigentlich?  
Ohh man Harry du wirst noch richtig seltsam, fehlt nur noch das du mit irgendwelchen nicht existierenden Leuten sprichst. Na ja genug mit dem Blödsinn, fühlt sich irgendwie gut an so umjubelt zu werden.  
HALT, STOPP!  
So sollte ich nicht denken, meine Aufgabe ist was anders und nicht mich beklatschen zu lassen. Zum Glück hat man mir meine Angst nicht angemerkt. Und...°°

Bevor Harry noch weiter mit sich selbst streiten konnte holt eine Berührung ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
Voldemort gab ihm zu verstehen, dass die Versammlung zu Ende war und beide Schritten Seite an Seite aus dem Saal. Zurück ließen sie eine verwunderte, misstrauische aber auch neugierige sich unterhaltende Masse an Schwarzmagiern.

Still gingen Großvater und Enkel nebeneinander her, durchschritten die leeren Korridore und begaben sich in das gemütliche Kaminzimmer. Kaum dort angekommen ließ der blutjunge Mann sich in einen Sessel plumpsen und schnaufte befreiend auf. Tom verwandelte sich mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten seines Körpers zurück und ließ sich, nur etwas eleganter und auf gute Manier bedacht, Harry gegenüber auf der Couch nieder.

Er blickte mit nun warmen und neugierig leuchtenden Augen zu dem Ex- Weißmagier und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Harry zu sprechen begann. Der nun wieder Grünäugige hob seinen Blick, sah in die Rubine seines Gegenübers und begann mit sonorer Stimme ein Gespräch mit seinem Großvater.

"Und wie war ich?"  
"Ich muss sagen Harry, du hast dich nicht nur gut geschlagen sondern, einfach ausgedrückt, prächtig verhalten!"  
"Wirklich? Na ja, ich hab mir meine Worte schon lang vorher überlegt. Aber sag Großvater, wieso haben sie mir sofort ihr Vertrauen entgegengebracht?"

"Oh Junge, du hast noch viel zu Lernen. Nicht an Magie, nein sondern an Menschenkenntnis! Sie hatten Angst, Angst bestraft zu werden, weil sie mir nicht gehorchten, weil sie dachten sie würden mich gegen sich aufhetzen. Auch hatten sie Angst vor dir, einige von ihnen haben schon mal mit dir einen Zusammenstoß gehabt und wissen deine Magie und deine Kraft zu schätzen.  
Aber glaub mir, im Moment versichere ich dir mit 99 Prozent, dass sie sich darüber Aufregen und heiß diskutieren wie DAS passieren konnte. Ihr Misstrauen, ihre Verachtung und auch ihre Angst dir gegenüber wird nur noch mehr wachsen. Du wirst dich irgendwann beweisen müssen, und nur dann wirst du ihren Respekt erhalten."

"Ach Großvater ich weiß ja das es nicht einfach werden würde, aber ich will alles versuchen um mich zu beweisen und dich stolz zu machen!"

"So ist es recht Harry, nicht aufgeben sondern immer weiter seinem Ziel entgegenstreben. Und eines kann ich dir versichern, ich bin und ich werde immer stolz auf dich sein, egal was du tust!"

Bevor Riddel überhaupt noch etwas hätte sagen können, flog Harry ihm in die Arme und schmiegte sich an ihn. Die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen waren um seinen Hals geschlungen und ein Zittern ließ den schlanken Jungenkörper erbeben. Der dunkle Lord war zwar überrascht, aber er schlang sofort seine Arme um den Jüngeren und drückte ihn an sich.

Tom bemerkte verwundert, dass etwas Nasses an seine Schultern gelangt war, erst nach kurzem nachdenken merkte er, dass Harry weinte. Sanft wiegte er den bebenden Körper hin und her und strich mit einer Hand über die seidige Haarpracht seines Enkels.  
Mit einem Finger hob er das Gesicht des Weinenden zu sich empor, sah in die verschleierten Augen und fragte liebevoll: "Alles ok Harry, wieso weinst du?"

Harry wischte sich vorsichtig lächelnd das eben vergossene Nass von den Wangen und brachte mit leiser Stimme hervor: "Sorry Großvater, aber ich bin nur so glücklich! Ich hab endlich eine Familie, die mich liebt und an mich glaubt und die ich nicht enttäuschen will. Ich will alles so machen wie du willst, ich will, dass du wirklich stolz auf mich bist. Ich schwöre dir feierlich das ich zu allem bereit bin, um dir zur Seite zu stehen!"  
Harry hob feierlich seine linke Hand und sah den Älteren ernst an.

Voldemort drückte den Kopf seines Nachfolgers an seine Brust, wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und rief mit tiefer Stimme: "Keine Angst Harry du kannst mich nicht enttäuschen. Ich bin unendlich dankbar das ich dich habe mein Kleiner und allein das macht mich zu dem glücklichsten und stolzesten Menschen überhaupt!" Beide sahen sich an und brachen in ein frohes Gelächter aus.

_Zurück auf dem Gleis 9 ¾_

Ein Schmunzeln umspielte die Lippen des jungen Mannes und ein glückliches Leuchten war in den grünen Smaragden zu sehen. Jäh wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er ihm sehr vertraute Stimmen hörte. Der Schwarzhaarige trat aus dem Schatten, um sich seinen auf ihn wartenden Aufgaben zu stellen.


	7. Reue eines Freundes

_Hey Leute,_

diesmal war ich (hoffentlich) schneller. ich will auch gar nicht lange rumreden und geb euch lieber gleich was zu lesen.  
Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich habe einen One-Shot geposted, den ich sehr toll finde und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr einen Komi hinterlasst.

Autorin: Valentina  
_Paring: Harry Potter?  
Wahrnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
Empfohlenes Alter: 16  
Kapitel: 7/(bisher)12  
°°...°° Gedanken einer Person  
Disclaimer: War nie meins, ist nicht meins, und wir auch nie meins sein  
__

* * *

_**Reue eines Freundes?-; was verhüllen die Schleier der Vergangenheit?**

"Nein Ron. Harry wird bestimmt kommen. Du weißt doch Hogwarts ist sein Zuhause.", rieb das braunhaarige ca. 16-jährige Mädchen ihrem Freund unter die Nase.

Der große, rothaarige junge Mann versuchte erst gar nicht ihr zu widersprechen, da er wusste das dies sowieso keinen Sinn hatte. Mit einem Seufzer spähte er wieder über die langsam immer dichter werdende Menschenmasse hinweg.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab in vergangene Zeiten. Zu den letzten Schuljahren, wo er und Harry ungezwungen ohne Hintergedanken einfach nur Freunde sein konnten, beste Freunde.  
Der Rothaarige wollte Harry nicht verlieren, insgeheim flehte er zu Gott das der Schwarzhaarige ihm verzieh wenn er ihm alles erklärte.

Er wollte sich nicht gegen seinen Kumpel stellen, ganz im Gegenteil er war mehr auf Harrys Seiten als auf Dumbledores und somit auch auf Seiten seiner Eltern.  
Erneut kam diese glühende Scham in ihm hoch und Ron fragte sich wieder und wieder wieso er nicht durchgehalten hatte, wieso er Harry so verraten hatte.

Der brennende Schmerz hatte ihn alles vergessen lassen und hatte ihn gebrochen in der brüderlichen Liebe zu dem Retter der Zauberwelt.

_Rückblick_

"NEIN verdammt, ich mach da nicht mit! Ihr habt sie ja nicht mehr alle, dass ist verrückt. Ich werde Harry nicht im Stich lassen, denn er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. DA MACH ICH NICHT MIT! ICH STEIG AUS. HALTET MICH BLOS DA RAUS!"

Derselbe junge Mann wie auf dem Gleis brüllte die umherstehenden Leute wie verrückt an. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen, Schweiß rann ihm über das Gesicht und seine Augen blitzen in wilder Wut und glühend heißem Zorn.  
Schwer atmend erdolchte er mit Blicken die Mitglieder des Phönixordens.

Molly und Arthur Weasley starrten ihren Sohn voller Entsetzen an, sie waren geschockt von dem eben gehörten. Sie hatten gedacht ihr Jüngster würde mit ganzem Elan hinter ihnen stehen.

Dumbledore stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und hauchte mit eiskalter Stimme in Richtung des jungen Weasleys: "Schon bald, mein Junge, wirst du mit voller Begeisterung hinter uns stehen."

Die nächsten Minuten waren für den rothaarigen Hogwartsschüler die reinste Hölle, die Cruciatus-Flüche beherrschten seinen Körper und erfüllten ihn mit unglaublichen Schmerzen.  
Er spürte Tritte, die auf seinen sich vor Schmerzen windenden Körper niederprasselten. Verschiedene Flüche zerrissen seine Haut und hinterließen klaffende Wunden.

Und immer wieder drang ein und dieselbe Frage in seine benebelten Sinne: "Stehst du auf unserer Seite, mit allem was du zu bieten hast?"  
Der 17-jährige konnte nicht mehr, ihm war alles egal er wollte nur noch das diese verdammten Schmerzen aufhörten.  
Mit letzter Kraft presste er die erlösenden Worte hervor: "Ich bin bereit!"

Kaum war ihm der Satz über die blutig gebissenen Lippen geschlüpft, hörten die Schmerzen auf und Ron sackte in eine erlösende Ohnmacht, mit dem Wissen, das verraten zu haben das ihm am meisten bedeutete:  
Seine Freundschaft zu Harry.

_Rückblick Ende_

Das dunkle Blau seiner Augen hatte sich mit Schmerz und Schuld gefüllt.  
Die tiefblauen Kristalle starrten leer auf einen Punkt, weit in der ferne, weit weg von den Schulden des Alltags, hinein in eine Welt die so verwirrend und doch frei von Sorgen war wie die Träume eines Menschen.

Töne einer dunklen, wohlklingenden Stimme drangen in seine Gedankenwelt vor, zerrissen den Schleier der sich über seinen Blick gelegt hatte und holten den Rothaarigen zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
Ron wirbelte in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung herum und blickte in die ihm einst so vertrauten und jetzt so fremden Smaragde eines gewissen Schwarzhaarigen Retters der Zauberwelt.

Der Enkel Voldemorts war mit sicherem Schritt auf seine beiden ehemaligen Freunde zugegangen. Seine Augen tasteten die Gesichter der beiden ab und ein unglaublicher Hass breitete sich tief in seinem Inneren aus.  
Er stellte sich genau hinter den Rothaarigen und hauchte ein leises "So sieht man sich wieder." in die Richtung des Menschen der einst sein bester Freund und Vertrauter war.

Doch als der Goldjunge Gryffindors in die weit aufgerissen Augen seines Gegenübers sah, sprangen ihm die Emotionen Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Angst und Schuld entgegen, bohrten sich wie Pfeile in seine Seele und ließen ihn in Unsicherheit wanken.  
Für einen Moment stockte Harrys Stimme, jedoch riss er sich in Sekundenschnelle zusammen und sein Blick wurde wieder so gefühlsleer und kalt wie noch vor einer Minute.  
Mit beherrschter Stimme begann er mit dem Weasley zu sprechen.

"Nun Ron, so sieht man sich wieder!"

"Haarr..rryy, bist... bist du das wirklich?"

"Wer sollte ich den sonst sein?"

Ron starrte den Grünäugigen an als stände vor ihm nicht ein Mensch sondern ein sibirischer Riesendrache.

"Harry?"

"Was? ... und ich rate dir eins starr mich nicht so an!"

"Du siehst so anders aus, wo warst du und was ist mit dir passiert?"

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

"Ray, ich dachte wir wären Freunde?"

"Das dachte ich auch einst Ron, doch Freunde verhalten sich anders!"

Für einen Moment blitzte in Harrys Blick der alte Schmerz und die unterdrückte Verzweiflung auf.

Er konnte es einerseits nicht glauben dass Ron so hinterhältig, listig und nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht war, aber die Zeichen waren eindeutig und die belauschten Gespräche konnte der Nachfolger des dunklen Lord nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen.

Aber was hatte es dann mit diesem Schmerz und der Schuld auf sich die ihm entgegen leuchteten als er den älteren Gryffindor überraschend angesprochen hatte?

"Harry bitte, lass mich dir erklären, bitte. Gib mir noch eine Chance, es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige ihn und flüsterte mit kalter Stimme: "Nein Ron! Du hast mich da im Stich gelassen wo ich dich am meisten mit gebraucht hätte. Als Freund, einfach als einen Menschen der mit beisteht. Oh Gott, WIESO RON, WIESO, sag mir nur wieso?"

Plötzliche Verzweiflung überkam den Gryffindor und drang tief in sein Innerstes. Erste Zweifel kamen in ihm hoch und sickerten durch seine Barriere.

Mit brüchiger Stimme setzte der Rotschopf zum Sprechen an: "Lass mich erklären, sei bitte so fair Harry. Ich weiß ich habe es nicht verdient, aber bitte hör mir nur eine Minute zu."

Die beiden blutjungen Männer starrten sich gegenseitig an, ihre Augen bohrten sich ineinander, die einen flehend die anderen hart und misstrauisch.

Der mit den grünen wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, er öffnete die Lippen um die sich in ihm gebildeten Worte herauszulassen, als ihm plötzlich etwas um den Hals flog und sich braune wuschelige Haare in sein Gesicht drückten.

Harry sah an sich hinunter und der Blick aus seinen grünen Smaragden fiel auf die Gestalt Hermine Grangers. Das Mädchen klebte wie ein Magnet an ihm und faselte unzusammenhängende Worte.  
Mit einer ruckartigen Geste schob der Sohn von Lily und James Potter sie beiseite, sah zu dem Rothaarigen, nickte ihm zu und rauschte dann mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Die große Gestalt Harry Potters verschwand im Zug und ließ ein verstörtes Mädchen und eine hoffenden jungen Mann zurück die ihm beide fassungslos hinterher sahen.

Der junge Lord durchstreifte den Zug auf der Suche nach einem passenden Abteil.  
Die Begegnung mit den beiden Gryffs ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und er fragte sich wieder und wieder wieso er dem Rothaarigen noch eine Chance gab, wieso er ihm noch vertraute, wieso er ihn noch brauchte?

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf um die wirbelnden Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Denkens zu verfrachten.  
Als der dunkelhaarige Hitzkopf aus seiner Gedankenwelt auftauchte merkte er dass er am Ende des Zuges und somit auch am letzten Abteil angekommen war.  
Mit einem Schulterzuck griff er nach der Tür und zog sie mit einem Ruck auf.  
Das Bild von 4 überraschten Slytherins bot sich dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Mit einem Grinsen trat der junge Mann ein, überblickte die Lage und kurz darauf erfüllte seine dunkle Stimme den Raum: "Es ist hier doch sicher noch Platz für mich, oder?"  
Draco Malfoy, einer der Schlangen, sprang geschockt auf, verbeugte sich tief vor Harry und murmelte mit unterwürfiger Stimme: "Tretet ein Mylord und fühlt euch wie Zuhause!"

Die anderen 3 folgten dem Beispiel von Draco und verbeugten sich tief.  
Harry trat ein, schloss die Tür und ließ sich auf eine der Sitzbänke fallen.

Der Grünäugige sah mit verdunkeltem Blick auf die vor ihm gebeugten Häupter der jungen Todesser und bevor ihm bewusst wurde was er überhaupt sagt waren ihm die Worte schon entschlüpft: "Bitte hört auf damit. Ich möchte das nicht. Ich bin hier genauso ein Schüler wie ihr. Ich will einfach nur dass wir wie Freunde sind. Meint ihr das könnten wir fertig bringen, im Geheimen natürlich?"

Mit starren Gesichtern standen die Slyhs vor ihm und brachten gerade mal ein Nicken zustande. Harry klatsche in die Hände, rief ein sehr gut und machte es sich auf den harten Sitzen bequem.  
Nach einigen angespannten Momenten begann langsam ein Gespräch aufzuwallen in dem die 4 neuen Freunde des Dunkelhaarigen immer mehr auftauten.

Nach ca. 1 Stunde verabschiedete sich Harry mit einem herzlichen Gesichtsausdruck, da er seiner Aufgabe nachgehen musste: Das Ausspionieren Dumbledores.  
Ja gut, vorhin auf dem Bahnhof hatte er die Kontrolle verloren, er war so wütend und enttäuscht gewesen aber das würde er schon wieder hinbiegen.

Er setzte einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck auf, schob die Abteiltür der Gryffs auf und trat mit einem gequälten Lächeln ein.  
Die Gesichter von Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna flogen ihm zu und mit leiser Stimme sagte der Goldjunge Dumbledores:

"Sorry wegen vorhin Leute, ich war einfach nur sauer. Verzeiht ihr mir?"

Mit einem listigen Lächeln fielen ihm Ginny und Hermine um den Hals und herzten ihn, was ja antwort genug war.  
Jedoch sah Harry auch das boshafte Lächeln, das die beiden Frauen sich zuwarfen und in seine Gedanken schlichen sich Ekel, Hass und einfach nur Abscheu


	8. Was bringt die Zukunft

_Hey ihr Süßen, _

Ich habe diesmal nicht so lange gebraucht, oder?  
Auch werde ich heute alle Kapitel hochladen, die Valentina bis jetzt geschrieben hat. Alle weiteren Verzögerungen gehen also auf das Konto der Autorin, die von dem Motorradunfall immer noch ein wenig Angeschlagen, aber schon auf dem Weg der Besserung ist.  
Ich wünsch euch also viel Spaß mit den folgenden drei Kapiteln.

_Autorin: Valentina  
Beta: Niniêll_  
_Paring: Harry Potter?  
Wahrnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
Empfohlenes Alter: 16  
Kapitel: 8/(bisher)11  
°°...°° Gedanken einer Person  
Disclaimer: War nie meins, ist nicht meins, und wir auch nie meins sein  
_

_

* * *

_****

Was bringt die Zukunft, verzeihen, neue Personen  


Die restliche Zugfahrt verlief relativ ruhig, wenn Harry von dem Generve absah, das seine "Freunde", oder eher Hermine und Ginny, durch ihre ständige Fragerei verursachten.

Harry wo warst du?  
Wieso hast du dich so verändert?  
Wieso bist du weggelaufen?  
Sag uns doch was du getrieben hast?

Auch vielen deren Kommentare zu seinem neuen Look nicht gerade positiv aus.  
Ja, früher war er immer der kleine, hässliche Zwerg, der in irgendwelchen Lumpen rumlief und mit dem Aussehen im Schatten der anderen stand.

Jetzt jedoch bekam der Schwarzhaarige die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, jetzt flogen ihm die  
Blicke - egal ob männlich oder weiblich - zu und er stahl sozusagen allen andren die Show, wenn er irgendwo hinkam.

Harry war sein Aussehen eigentlich ziemlich schnurz.  
Ja gut er gefiel sich so schon besser, aber ihm ging es hauptsächlich darum die beiden Krähen zu ärgern.

Der Enkel Voldemorts richtete seinen Blick auf die vorüber ziehende Landschaft und versank in seiner Gedankenwelt.

°°Boah Alter ey. Ihre Fragerei kotzt mich dermaßen an. Ich werd mir irgendwas ausdenken müssen, um die elenden Todesfeen abzustellen.Ey Harry du wirst ja richtig gemein, Todesfeen, ja das passt gut. Obwohl zu Hermine würde wohl eher Hauself passen, ich mein das Aussehen hat sie ja und das Verhalten könnten wir ja noch geradeso hinbiegen.

Ok, Schluss jetzt mit dem Unsinn. Hhmmm, was wohl Großvater gerade treibt?  
Ich würde ja jetzt zu gern ein bisschen trainieren, ich weiß auch nicht ich bin so angespannt.  
Na ja mal sehen. Da fällt mir ja gerade ein, ich wollte ja noch mit Weasley sprechen.  
Könnte ich ja jetzt rein theoretisch tun. Ja junger Lord das ist ausnahmsweise mal ne gute Idee.  
Und es hat noch einen Pluspunkt, da entkomme ich endlich dem Hauself und der Todesfee.  
Aber eins würde mich ja doch interessieren, zu wem steht eigentlich Neville?  
Ich mein er war eigentlich die ganze Zeit ruhig und hat mich auch nur gefragt ob ich schöne Ferien hatte. Harry lenk nicht wieder ab, du hattest grad etwas vorgehabt.°°

Mit einem leisen Seufzen klärte sich der Blick des Grünäugigen langsam und er nahm seine Umgebung wieder war. Ron starrte, genauso wie er eben noch, aus dem Fenster und schien in seine eigene Welt versunken zu sein.

Neville stöberte in einem Buch, Luna trieb irgendetwas mit einer komischen Pflanze das sich nicht mal der "Liebling" Dumbledores erklären konnte und die beiden elenden Weiber bombardierten ihn immer noch mit irgendwelchen Tratsch.

Mit einem Ruck stand der junge Lord von seinem Sitz auf, trat auf Ron zu, berührte ihn sachte an der Schulter und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung an ihm zu folgen.

Die beiden jungen Männer verließen mit einem Türenknallen das Abteil und ließen vier junge Leute zurück die ihnen überrascht und auch teilweise ärgerlich hinterher sahen.

Einige Abteile weiter:

Der junge Potter schob die Abteiltür zu und mit einer kleinen Handbewegung lag ein mächtiger Verschlüsslungszauber auf dem Abteil. Bei diesem kleinen Zauber blitzten die Augen des jungen Mannes kurz blutrot auf und machten so seine wahre Herkunft deutlich.

Der Rotschopf bekam von dieser kleinen Aktion jedoch nichts mit, weil er eher damit beschäftigt war, wie er alles erklären sollte. Nervös knetete er seine Hände und rutschte auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Seine Augen flogen zu seinem vielleicht bald wieder besten Freund und nahmen jede kleine Bewegung von diesem auf.

Der Strubbelkopf erwiderte den Blick und mit einer Drehung seiner Hand forderte er den jungen Weasley auf seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Als hätte der 17- Jährige nur auf diese Geste gewartete, sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus.  
Angefangen von dem Plan Dumbledore, dass Harry nur als Schachfigur gegen Voldemort benutzt werden sollte.

Sie sollten ihn unterstützen bis zum Umfallen zu trainieren, ihn aushorchen, ihm jede Freude am Leben zu nehmen und somit seinen Sieg im Kampf gegen den schwarzen Lord herauf zu beschwören, jedoch auch seinen Tod den nach dem Kampf würde Harry nur eine Bedrohung darstellen und im Weg stehen.  
Der Rothaarige Gryffindor berichtete, wie er sich gegen dies gestellt hatte, weil er, Harry, sein Freund sei, sein Bruder.

Mit tränenerstickter Stimme offenbarte er dem gefasst zuhörenden Schwarzhaarigen die Qualen, die ihm Dumbledore antat, die Vorwürfe von Hermine und die unendlichen Strafen von seinen Eltern.  
Mit einem Aufschluchzen beendete Ron den Bericht über seine vergangenen Wochen und senkte den tränennassen Blick auf seine sich ineinander verkrampften Hände.  
Wartend ob Harry ihm glaubte.  
Hoffend das der Retter der weißen Magie ihm verzieh.  
Bettelnd das ER ihm Gnade schenkte.  
Ron war alles egal, hauptsächlich Harry würde ihm glauben.

Der Weinende war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass ihn die sanfte Berührung an der Schulter überrascht aufblicken ließ.  
Die Azurblauen Augen trafen auf grüne Smaragde. Smaragde die ihn voll Wärme, Sorge und vor allem voll von freundschaftlichen Gefühlen anstrahlten.

Der goldene Gryffindor hatte äußerlich ruhig, aber innerlich kochend vor Wut auf Dumbledore und seinen Anhang, den Worten des Älteren gelauscht.  
Nachdem dieser geendet hatte stand sein Entschluss schon fest wie Stahl in seinem Kopf.  
Jetzt erst wusste er, wie Ron wegen ihm gelitten hatte und das er ihm in treuer Freundschaft doch immer ergeben war.

Einerseits war Harry doch saumäßig erleichtert diese Freundschaft nicht verloren zu haben und andrerseits hatte er noch einen Grund mehr den Führer der Weißmagier auszurotten.

Langsam stand der Sohn der Tochter Tom Riddels auf, kniete sich vor seinen Freund, legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter, sah ihn mit warmen Blick an und begann leise und mit fester Stimme zu sprechen:

"Ich glaube dir Ron. Was mich am meisten freut ist das du zu mir gehalten hast, selbst in schwierigen Zeiten die mit Qualen und Schmerzen begleitet waren. Es tut mir im Nachhinein wirklich sehr Leid, wie ich dich behandelt hab und ich hoffe, dass du mir das auch verzeihst.  
Wenn du noch willst: Freunde?"

Ungläubig starrte der Rothaarige den Sprechenden an und stammelte mit erstickter Stimme: "Du... du... u verzeihst mir, Harry danke. Danke, danke, danke. Ich schwör dir auch bei meinem Leben das ich nichts weiter erzählt habe was du mir je im Vertrauen erzählt hast, glaub mir Harry. Und ob ich dir verzeih, ich hab nichts zu verzeih Ray, ich bin nur so erleichtert.  
Noch mal tausend Dank."

Nach diesem Gestammel wollte Ron Ray um den Hals fallen, besann sich aber und sah in verlegen an und hauchte noch mal Danke. Harry jedoch lächelte nur sanft und zog den erleichterten, für ihn so schutzbedürftig wirkenden Jungen in seine Arme und flüsterte leise:

"Freunde für immer.Ich werde dich ab jetzt beschützen und immer für dich da sein mein kleiner Bruder."

Die beiden lösten sich voneinander, standen mit je einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf und traten einer nach dem andren durch die Tür auf den Gang nach draußen. Beim Schließen der Tür gingen Harry noch einige Gedanken durch den Kopf.

°°Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass dir nicht mehr wehgetan wird Kleiner. Du bist so schutzbedürftig, obwohl du doch älter bist. Du bist und bleibst mein kleiner Bruder für den ich mein Leben geben würde. Und wenn es an der Zeit ist wirst du auch erfahren was mit mir los war und du wirst auch die Wahl haben die Schwarze Magie zu erlernen und zu verteidigen.  
Doch dich wird niemand zwingen, nicht so wie auf der anderen Seite. Doch noch ist die Zeit nicht gekommen.°°

Die restlichen Stunden verliefen unglaublich ruhig und so kamen alle am Ende ihrer Reise in Hogwarts an.  
Die jungen Leute trennten sich in der Großen Halle und setzten sich jeder an seinen Haustisch.  
Hermine warf ab und zu ihrem Rothaarigen Freund komische Blicke zu wegen dessen erleichterten und glücklichen Lächelns, unterließ jedoch einen Kommentar.

Der Sprechende Hut zog seine Prozedur wie üblich ab; das Einteil verging ziemlich schnell und die Rede des Schulleiters war wie jedes Jahr.

Dies alles flog an Harry vorbei, dieser hatte eher damit zu tun was er Dumbi morgen früh auftischen würde da dieser ihn schon wieder zu sich bestellt hatte.

Ein schmerzhafter Stoß in die Rippen riss den Schwarzhaarigen zurück in die Gegenwart und mit einem Aua sah er empört auf und versuchte den Übeltäter zu identifizieren.  
Hermine zischte ihm tadelnd zu: "Harry du sollst aufpassen, es ist sehr wichtig was der Schulleiter uns sagt.Und außerdem verpasst du wieder das meiste, wir haben einen neuen Lehrer für VgddK."

Der eben Getadelte richtete seinen Blick, wie alle andren nun auch auf die Eingangstür, die eben in diesem Moment mit einem Krachen aufschlug.  
Eine verhüllte eindeutig männliche Gestalt schritt rasch auf den Lehrertisch zu und stellte sich neben Albus Dumbledore.

Dieser deutete mit seiner Hand auf die Person und der Name den er aussprach hallte laut durch die Halle und blieb in der danach herrschenden Stille hängen.

Der Mann zog seine Kapuze von seinem Haupt und grinste selbstsicher in die Runde.  
Ein kurzes Klatschen entbrannte, verstummte jedoch nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder und der Weishaarige Leiter von Hogwarts erlöste die angespannte Schülermenge schließlich in dem er ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Egal ob groß oder klein, jung oder alt, alle die ihr Wissen von Hogwarts erhalten hatten oder noch erhalten würden gingen aufgeregt redend in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume.

Der neue Lehrer wurde heiß diskutiert, wieso, warum, weshalb und noch viele von diesen Fragen schwirrten umher und ließen die Köpfe der vielen Jungen und Mädchen rauchen.

Auch das Goldene Trio begab sich in Richtung Gryffindorturm.  
Begleitet von Neville, Ginny und Seamus Finnegan, die heiß mit Hermine diskutieren.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen regte sich besonderst auf, was man an der röte in ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte: "Ich fasse es nicht, wie kann Dumbledore nur so jemanden einstellen.  
Einfach nicht verständlich. Ich werde mich morgen selbstverständlich sofort beschweren.  
Das ist ja einfach unglaublich."

Neville der neben ihr her schritt versuchte sie zu beruhigen: "Hermine, nimms doch nicht gar so ernst.Vielleicht ist er ein guter Lehrer. Warten wirs ab.Dumbledore wird schon einen Grund gehabt haben das er ihn einstellt."

Die 17- Jährige junge Frau beruhigte sich jedoch nicht und ließ jetzt ihren Zorn an dem schüchternen Jungen aus. Doch plötzlich bliebt sie stehen, drehte sich zu Ron und Harry um, die den Schluss bildeten und fauchte den Schwarzhaarigen an:

"Sag doch du auch mal was dazu Harry!"

Der Nachfolger der Dunklen Seite schreckte überrascht aus seinen Gedanken auf und murmelte nur abwesend: "Neville hat recht, warten wir es ab Mine!"

Sie warf die Hände wütend in die Luft und rannte schon beinahe wie wild weiter zum Turm.  
Harry versank wieder in Gedanken und bekam die angespannte und wütende Atmosphäre, die sich in der kleinen Gruppe gebildet hatte fast gar nicht mehr mit.

°°Was macht er hier? Da steckt bestimmt Großvater dahinter, na warte dem gebe ich was.  
Soll bestimmt mein Aufpasser werden, aber da hab ich auch noch was mitzusprechen!°°  
Die jungen Leute trennten sich relativ schnell um ihre einzelnen Schlafsäale aufzusuchen.

Als der Zeiger der großen Turmuhr auf 2 stand, huschte eine Gestalt mit flinken und geschmeidigen Bewegungen durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses, auf dem Wege zu dem Zimmer des neuen Lehrers.

Harry verschmolz fast mit der Dunkelheit.Er schwebte umher wie ein Schatten und seine Sinne waren aufs höchste konzentriert.

Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war es erwischt zu werden. Ohne Probleme kam er endlich an seinem heiß ersehnten Ziel an: Die Tür zum Raum des VgddK- Lehrers.

Kraftvoll und doch leise, so dass niemand etwas mitbekam, klopfte er an das Holz vor ihm.  
Mit einem Ruck ging die Tür auf und eine große männliche Person stand vor ihm.  
Harry hob den Blick und wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen als seine Augen mit denen seines Gegenübers verschmolzen, schwarz in grün, grün in schwarz.

Harrys Herz begann wie aus dem nichts zu rasen, sein Atem ging keuchend und schnell, seine Sinne waren wie vernebelt.  
Die sonore, dunkle Stimme des Mannes riss ihn aus seiner Trance: "Junger Lord, ich dachte mir schon das ihr kommen werdet. Tretet ein!"

Der Mann trat einen Schritt zurück, um den Jungen ein zulassen. Auch er war verwirrt.  
Was waren das für Empfindungen und Gefühle die plötzlich seinen Körper berauscht hatten.  
Wieso hatte er plötzlich das Bedürfnis die Lippen des Strubbelkopfes in Besitz zu nehmen?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Harry löste seine Smaragde von dem Gesicht des Mannes, trat ein, drehte sich zu dem Lehrer um und flüsterte mit heißerer Stimme: "Was tust du hier..."?


	9. Was geschieht hier?

_Autorin: Valentina  
Beta: Niniêll  
Paring: Harry Potter?  
Wahrnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
Empfohlenes Alter: 16  
Kapitel: 9  
°°...°° Gedanken einer Person  
Disclaimer: War nie meins, ist nicht meins, und wir auch nie meins sein

* * *

_

**Was geschieht hier?**

"Was tust du hier Regulus?"

Harrys Augen waren auf den Größeren gerichtet. Das intensive Grün loderte vor Wut und ein verwirrtes Schimmern blitzte in den geheimnisvollen Tiefen auf.

Im Kopf des Gryffindors herrschte pures Chaos. Emotionen, bekannt und unbekannt, Gedanken, Gefühle und Empfindungen wirbelten durcheinander und lösten Gefühle in dem Schwarzhaarigen Strubbelkopf aus die nicht von dieser Welt sein konnten. Der junge Lord schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf um einigermaßen Ruhe darin zu bekommen.

Nach Einigenmalen tief ein und ausatmen legte der Sturm in seinem Kopf sich langsam wieder und klare Gedanken erfüllten das Denken des Jungen.  
Regulus Black, seinerseits hochrangiger Todesser, einer der besten Freunde von Tom und Bruder von Sirius Black, Harrys Paten, schritt langsam zur Couch und bedeutete Harry es ihm gleich zu tun.

Eine angespannte Atmosphäre herrschte und in der Luft flimmerten unerklärliche Gedanken und Gefühle. Der junge Potter hob den Blick und richtete ihn auf seinen Gegenüber.

Mit dunkler, noch immer leicht heißeren Stimme fing er an zu reden: "Regulus, was tust du hier?  
Mein Großvater hat doch bestimmt seine Grabsch..., ähh ich meine seine Finger im Spiel, oder? Ich hab nichts gegen dich, aber er hätte doch wenigstens etwas sagen können, ich hasse es hintergangen zu werden."

In Harry stieg die alte, unterdrückte Bitterkeit hoch, sein Kopf begann zu hämmern und seine Stimmung sank unter den Nullpunkt. Sollte das etwa schon wieder beginnen? Das jeder einfach über seinen Kopf bestimmt? Hörte das den nie auf?

Regulus legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm des Schwarzhaarigen und sprach leise: "Junger Lord, euer Großvater hat nichts, nun gut, fast nichts damit zu tun. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht und da habe ich ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet mich als Lehrer ein zu schleusen.  
Da ich nun schon länger nicht mehr als Tod gelte und Dumbledor, der alte Sack, noch immer keine Lehrer für dieses Fach aufgetrieben hatte, bekam ich die Stelle sofort zugesichert.  
Der Alte gab sie mir zwar unfreiwillig, aber das Ministerium hat da auch noch etwas mitzureden. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid junger Lord das ihr euch hintergangen fühlt, bitte rechnet nicht eurem Großvater die Schuld an sondern mir.  
Ich wollte euch damit kein Leid zu fügen. Vergibt mir!"

"Schon gut Regulus, ich weiß du hast es nur gut gemeint. Die Bitterkeit von früher sitzt eben nur noch sehr tief und bricht leicht aus. Ich freu mich dass Freunde von Großvater hier sind und ich hoffe dass auch wir gute Freunde werden.  
Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn du nur ein bisschen mit Sirius verwand bist, wird dies rasch geschehen. Außer du hast natürlich etwas dagegen?"

Der goldene Gryffindor hob seinen Kopf an, die Augen des jungen Mannes bohrten sich in die schwarzen Opale Regulus und sahen ihn so unschuldig, verletzlich und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Funkeln darin an, dass das Herz des Todessers heftig zu schlagen begann und ein unglaubliches Verlangen, den Kleinen in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten, ihn überkam.

Reis dich zusammen Regulus, verdammt das ist der Enkel von Tom, der junge Lord da reichst du lange nicht heran. Solche Gedanken schossen durch den Kopf des Mitte Dreißigjährigen und verursachten in seinem Inneren einen donnernden Tornado der seine komplette Gefühlswelt auf den Kopf stellte.

Äußerlich vollkommen ruhig und gelassen antwortete der jüngere Bruder von Sirius: "Es freut mich dass der junge Lord mir vergeben hat. Und natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen, ich würde mich höchsten sehr darüber freuen, wenn wir Freunde werden würden."

"Aber Regulus, nenn mich nicht junger Lord. Das klingt so formell, so reden Freunde nicht miteinander!"

"Im Unterricht werde ich euch gerne mit Harry ansprechen junger Lord, es wird mir eine Ehre sein, aber wenn wir allein sind oder in unserem Kreise erlaubt es mir mein Rang nicht euch so anzusprechen. Nur euer Großvater, Mylord, kann mir diese Erlaubnis erteilen."

"Na schön Regulus, wenn ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann. Aber bei nächsterer Gelegenheit wirst du meinen Großvater fragen, ja?"

"Wenn es euer Wunsch ist junger Lord, sehr gerne. Aber nun wird es Zeit für euch zu schlafen.  
Für den morgigen Tag ist es wichtig das ihr ausgeschlafen seit junger Lord. Besonderst für meinen Unterricht."

Mit einem Zwinkern lächelte der junge Black den Strubbelkopf mit den gefärbten Strähnen im Haar an.

"Du klingt nicht wie ein Bewacher, eher wie ne besorgte Mutter Regulus. Aber du hast ja Recht, ich hau mich besser aufs Ohr. Ach Regulus, ich soll morgen früh zu Dumbi, weißt du vielleicht was er von mir will?"

"WAS? Nein ich habe keine Ahnung junger Lord. Das muss ich sofort eurem Großvater melden. Junger Lord ich warne euch, passt bloß auf, der Alte ist mit allen Mitteln gewaschen.  
Du magst zwar stärker sein, doch er hat schon mehr Lebenserfahrung und mehr Tricks auf Lager. Ich werde euch morgen begleiten und dann vor der Tür warten, falls etwas sein sollte.  
Aber nun Gute Nacht junger Lord!"

Mit Nachdruck kamen die letzten Worte aus dem Mund des Todessers und Harry brachte nur ein ergebenes Nicken zu stande.  
"Is ja Gut, geh ja schon.Also bis morgen Regulus. Gute Nacht!"

Der Enkel von Tom Riddel lächelte dem mit verschränkten Armen dastehend Mann zu und huschte lautlos zur Tür hinaus. Mit aufgescheuchten Emotionen warf sich der Schwarzhaarige, angekommen in seinem Schlafsaal, auf sein Himmelbett und seufzte lautlos.  
Seine Gedanken waren furchtbar durcheinander.

°°Was ist mit mir los? Was waren das für Gefühle und Empfindungen? Hallooohhhoo, Harry das hier ist Regulus Black, 35 Jahre alt, Bruder von Sirius und auch noch ein MANN!  
Ich bin doch nicht schwul, oder? Ich weiß gar nichts mehr, dass ist zum Haare raufen°°

Der Nachfolger Voldemords unterdrückte ein Gähnen, versuchte mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung seine verworrenen Gedanken zu unterdrücken und stand dann auf um sich Bettfertig zu machen.

Mit den Nerven am Ende schmiss er sich schließlich in die rubinroten Kissen, zog sich die Bettdecke über die Schwarzen, seidigen Haare und versuchte einzuschlafen was ihm nach einer Weile auch gelang.

Seine Erschöpfung, Körperlich wie Seelisch, forderte doch ihren Tribut und ließ ihn sanft hinüber ins Reich der Träume gleiten. Dort wo seine Wünsche lebten, seine Taten ohne Folgen waren und er das Ausleben konnte was sonst nicht an die Oberfläche kommen durfte.

Einige Meilen weiter, in den südlich gelegen Räumen des Schlosses war noch große Aufregung. Der Schwarzhaarige Black kniete vor dem großen Kamin und unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinem Lord, Tom Vorlost Riddel. Auf beiden Gesichtern war Sorge in großen Lettern geschrieben und düstere Stimmung lag im Raum. 


	10. Treffen mit Dumbi und neue Erkenntnisse?

_Autorin: Valentina  
Beta: Niniêll  
Paring: Harry Potter?  
Wahrnung: Gewalt, Missbrauch  
Empfohlenes Alter: 16  
Kapitel: 9  
°°...°° Gedanken einer Person  
Disclaimer: War nie meins, ist nicht meins, und wir auch nie meins sein

* * *

_

**Treffen mit Dumbi! - und neue Erkenntnisse?  
**

Grüne Augen blitzen unwillig aus einer dunklen Ecke hervor und schweiften über die massive Statue die den Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro versperrte.  
Harry gähnte ausgiebig und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die wild abstehenden, pechschwarzen Haare und richtete nur noch ein größeres Wirrwarr an.

Er war viel zu früh hier aufgetaucht, da er dieses unselige Treffen endlich hinter sich bringen wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige hätte mit einer lockeren Bewegung aus seinem Handgelenk heraus das Tor zum Büro öffnen können, dies wäre durch seine Gene kein Problem er war ja sozusagen Schlossbesitzer, aber er wollte es ja nicht gleich auf die Spitze treiben.

So stand der junge Lord im Dunkel des Flurs und ließ seine Gedanken kreisen.  
Das Gespräche mit Ron, sein Großvater und besonderst sein Treffen mit Regulus durchwabberten seine Gedankengänge.

Die große, schlanke Gestalt seines Vgddk- Lehrers tauchte vor seinem Inneren Auge auf, das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen begann plötzlich zu rasen, es stieg heiß und kalt in ihm auf und sein Atem kam stoßweise über die roten Lippen.  
Harrys Hände schossen nach oben und umklammerten seinen Kopf, gequält sank er in die Knie und ein lang gezogener Seufzer entschlüpfte der zusammen gekauerten Gestalt.

Was war nur mit ihm los?  
In seinem Inneren war ein einziges Durcheinander, doch gerade jetzt kurz vor der Zusammenkunft mit Dumbledore musste er einen freien Kopf haben.

„Scheiße", fluchte der Gryffindor laut.  
Die Stimme McGonagalls ließ ihn in die Höhe fahren und seine Erscheinung von kraftlos und verwirrt wandelte in Millisekunden zu cool, lässig und vollkommen desinteressiert.

„Mr. Potter was sollen solche Wörter? Na ja wenigstens sind sie pünktlich! Kommen sie", sprach die Lehrerin für Verwandlung, nannte das Passwort – Schokogummilakritze- und bedeutete ihm die Treppe hinauf zu steigen.

Am Ende der Treppe angekommen durchschritt Harry, ohne anzuklopfen, die Tür zu den Räumen des Direktors.  
Dumbi saß mit zusammengefalteten Händen an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte ihm mit funkelnden Augen entgegen.

Er wünschte dem blutjungen Mann einen guten Morgen und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzten.  
Genannter junger Mann sank gelangweilt auf einen der Stühle nieder und fixierte den Alten mit seinen grünen Smaragden, die unter seinen halb gesenkten Lidern wie Feuer glühten.

„Nun Harry", begann Albus Dumbledore freundlich, "ich habe mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich gemacht, willst du mir nicht erzählen wo du in den Ferien hinverschwunden bist? Wir alle, der gesamte Orden, hatten schreckliche Angst um dich.Wieso bist du nur davon gelaufen von deinen Verwanden, die alles für dich tun und dich umsorgen?"

Der Erbe 2er Gründer hörte sich die Vorwürfe stillschweigen an, doch als der letzte Satz über Dumbis Lippen kam brodelte plötzlich Zorn, wie kochende Lava, in ihm hoch.  
Harry erhob sich langsam, stütze sich mit den Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und senkte sein Gesicht zu dem des Direktors hinab.

Die beiden Männer, der eine mit vielen Jahren auf dem Buckel, der andere blutjung und in der Blüte seines Lebens, standen bzw. saßen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber.

In Harrys Smaragden taten sich unerklärliche Regungen und mit leiser, zischender Stimme begann der Strubbelkopf zynisch zu sprechen: „Alles für mich tun? Sich um mich sorgen?  
Das ich nicht lache. Was wissen sie schon Dumbledore, überhaupt nichts! Das einzige was sie für mich tun, ist das sie mich halb totschlagen und mich alsHaussklaven benutzen und ihre einzige Sorge ist das wenn ich weg bin niemand mehr die ganze Drecksarbeit erledigt. Ich verstehe etwas anderes unter Familie und Sorge."

Ein letztes Mal durchbohrten die Harrys Augen die des alten Mannes und er ließ sich elegant zurück auf seinen Stuhl gleiten. Er durfte jetzt nicht ausflippen, denn er musste ja immerhin noch einiges aus Dumbledore herausbefördern. Dumbis Augen blitzten einen Moment überrascht auf, so hatte er den jungen Mann ja noch nie oder fast nie erlebt.

Er fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und begann mit gütiger Stimme: „Nun Harry, mein Junge, so schlimm kann es ja nicht gewesen ein und etwas Arbeit schadet keinem. Nun Aber zu etwas viel wichtigerem, willst du mir nicht endlich erzählen wo du den Sommer über warst?"

Der Enkel Voldemorts atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen, hob seinen Blick und setzte zum sprechen an: „Ich bin fort gegangen Professor, ich habe mir ein Zimmer in einem Muggelort gemietet und dort denn Sommer verbracht. Was meine Kleidung angeht, so habe ich mir den Luxus gegönnt und mich neu eingekleidet, noch Fragen?"

Der Professor nickte zufrieden und glaubte dem jungen Potter die Geschichte anscheinend.  
Harry grinste innerlich boshaft, ja ja Dumbi wer hätte gedacht das ich ein Perfektionist im Gedanken blockieren und auch lesen bin.

Dumbledore fand es nämlich wiedermal äußerst anregend in seinem Kopf rum zu stöbern.  
Tja und was er kann, kann ich schon lange. Gedacht und getan.

Was er in den Gedanken des Alten fand war äußerst interessant, die ganze Boshaftigkeit des Direktors schlug dem Jungen entgegen und er sah hier nur die Aussagen seines Großvaters bestätigt. Unendlicher Zorn braute sich wie ein Gewitter in seinem Inneren zusammen und war kurz vorm Explodieren.

Der junge Potter fing sich jedoch wieder und durchstöberte weiter den Kopf seines Gegenübers um noch an ein paar mehr Informationen zu gelangen  
Er fand heraus, dass Dumbi die Dursleys extra gebeten hatte ihn so schlecht zu behandeln, was wiederum Harrys Hass Hochkochen ließ, doch noch viel spannender fand er den nächsten Angriffsort des Ordens.

Viele Leben würden hierbei ausgelöscht werden und ein riesiger Kampf würde entfachen wenn der Plan des Schulleiters und Vorsteher des Ordens durchgeführt werden würde.  
Der Direktor war im Moment ganz zufrieden, denn anscheinend schien der Bengel seine Fehler einzusehen weil dieser schweigend dasaß.

„Nun gut Harry, überdenke bitte noch einmal deine Fehler und ich hoffe wir treffen bald wieder in freundlicherer Gesinnung zusammen. Du kannst dann gehen, einen schönen Tag wünsche ich dir noch!", sprach Dumbledore, zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und wies dann mit seiner Hand zur Tür.

Der Schwarzhaarige schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, erhob sich lässig und ging grußlos aus dem Raum.

+

Regulus Black saß angespannt am Lehrertisch beim Frühstück. Er brachte fast keinen Bissen hinunter. Seine Kehle war vor Sorge um seinen jungen Lord wie zugeschnürt, seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt und sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft.

Seit gestern abends gingen ihm die grünen, mandelförmigen Augen des jungen Mannes nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Die wunderbare Gestalt lümmelte lässig in seinen Gedanken auf einem Sessel und streckte die langen Beine von sich, genau wie gestern Nacht.

Der Gefolgsmann und langjähriger Freund Tom Riddels wusste bereits in seinem Unterbewusst sein das er sich Hals über Kopf in den Jungen verknallt hatte. Aber sein Denkvermögen wollte sich dies nicht eingestehen im Gegensatz zu seinem ziehenden Herzen.

Der Gutaussehende, schwarzhaarige Mann blinzelte kurz ein paar Mal und ließ seinen Blick wieder durch die Halle schweifen. Er war so vertieft in seine Beobachtung dass er die Eule neben sich gar nicht bemerkte, bis sie ihn ziemlich schmerzhaft in den Finger zwickte.

Fluchend suchte Black nach dem Übeltäter, entdeckte die Eule, funkelte sie wütend an und nahm ihr schließlich den Brief ab.

Regulus öffnete schnell den Brief und las ihn mit fliegender Hast durch:

_Regulus,_

mit mir ist alles ok. Der Alte wollte mich nur ausquetschen und ich habe ihm  
ein paar zufrieden stellende Angaben dargebracht. In seinen Gedanken konnte  
ich auch etwas Interessantes lesen, er plant einen Angriff auf ein Muggeldorf,  
wo auch viele von uns untergetaucht sind.  
Das Dorf heißt Bradbury Hall und der Angriff soll am  
Nächsten Mittwoch stattfinden.  
Du musst Großvater bescheid sagen damit er die anderen warnt.

Ray

Ps Vernichte den Brief sofort, man kann nie wissen

Der Bruder von Harrys Paten zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Zettel in Flammen aufgehen. Danach stand er eilig auf und eilte mit rauschendem Umhang aus der Halle mit der Absicht seinen Lord über die neusten Informationen zu informieren.

+

Harry warf sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel im Gryffindorturm und streckte genüsslich die langen, wohlgeformten Beine aus. Er hatte soeben 2 Stunden Zaubertränke, 2 Stunden Verwandlung und 1 Stunde Zauberkunst hinter sich gebracht.

Es war bereits Abend geworden. Der junge Mann gähnte gelangweilt, so etwas Anödendes wie heute hatte er noch nie erlebt. Die ganzen Zauber waren nur ein Kinkerlitzchen für ihn und das sich über die anderen Volldeppen lustig machen, war nach 10 Minuten auch nicht mehr das wahre.

So lümmelte er sich durch die Unterrichtsstunden und zauberte ungesehen von den anderen kleine Figürchen mit der Hand herbei und ließ sie gegeneinander kämpfen.  
Das lodernde Feuer des Kamins spiegelte sich in den Augen des jungen Lords, flackerte über sein Gesicht und verlieh ihm eine geheimnisvolle, überirdische Ausstrahlung.  
Leider hatte er heute keinen Unterricht bei Regulus, aber er würde den Lehrer eh heute noch aufsuchen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Sachte Berührung an der Schulter, er schnellte herum und griff nach dem Handgelenk der Person. Ron wollte erschrocken zurückweichen als der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich so schnell herumwirbelte und nach ihm griff.  
Harrys Blick fixierte Ron kurz, lächelte ihm dann zu und ließ den anderen wieder los.

„Tschuldige, mein Reflexe sind überempfindlich.", meinte Harry schulteruckend und bedeutete dem Rothaarigen sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Doch der junge Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich zu seinem Widergewonnenen Freund hinab und fragte leise: „Können wir mal miteinander reden Harry, allein?"

Ray nickte sachte, stand auf und bedeutete Ron ihm zu folgen und beide verschwanden lautlos aus dem Turm und wurden von der hervor kriechenden Dunkelheit der Gänge verschluckt.


End file.
